jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Gnatochrup
'''Gnatochrup' (ang. Boneknapper) — gatunek smoka z tajemniczą zdolnością "przyczepiania" sobie kości innych smoków. Bardzo rzadki, uważany jest przez wikingów niemal za mitycznego. Smok jest przedstawicielem tajemniczej klasy. Pojawia się w krótkometrażówkach Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon oraz Book of Dragons. Wygląd Każdy Gnatochrup jest inny - poszczególne osobniki mogą różnić się między sobą wielkością ciała, skrzydeł, rodzajem czaszki, długością łap oraz ogona i tym podobne, gdyż gromadzą kości różnych smoków i budują z nich zewnętrzny pancerz. Skrzydła smoka są błoniaste. Poznane osobniki charakteryzuje jedna para łap i jedna para dość dużych skrzydeł, dwa skręcone rogi na głowie, dosyć długie zęby oraz potężna maczuga na końcu ogona . thumb|left|190px|na dole w centralnej części widać "nagiego" GnatochrupaWszyscy przedstawiciele tego gatunku mają delikatne ciało o brudnozielonej barwie skóry. Pozbawiony pancerza z kości, smok wygląda dość zabawnie - jest chudy, mały i zupełnie bezbronny, ponieważ natura nie wyposażyła go w żadne kolce, szpikulce ani pazury. Dlatego właśnie gad starannie wybiera kości do swojego pancerza i zaciekle walczy o odzyskanie skradzionych elementów. Pancerz ten bowiem ma jakiś związek ze zdolnością ryku - gdy brakuje nawet maleńkiej kosteczki, smok nie może wydobyć z siebie głosu. Kościana zbroja prawdopodobnie działa jak pudło rezonansowe w gitarze. Kolor kości Gnatochrup to oczywiście pomieszane bieli oraz odcieni szarości. Nie wiadomo, w jaki sposób smok przymocowuje kości do swojego ciała. Prawdopodobnie ma lepkie ciało bądź posiada wypustki na skórze które trzymają kość . Siedlisko Gnatochrupy nie posiadają stałego siedliska. Można spotkać je w miejscach, gdzie znajduje się dużo kości martwych smoków. Jednym z takich miejsc jest Smoczy Cmentarz (nazwany w grze Rise of Berk, prawdopodobnie jest to to samo miejsce, które pojawia się w krótkometrażówce Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon). Smok podróżuje w poszukiwaniu kości (wobec których jest wybredny) do swojego pancerza. Dieta Nie wiadomo, czym żywi się smok. Najprawdopodobniej, tak jak w przypadku niemal wszystkich gatunków smoków, uwielbia jeść ryby, a także innego typu mięso, jak np. owce , lub kurczaki. Zachowanie i tresura thumb|200px|Potulny Pyskaczowi GnatochrupNagi, pozbawiony pancerza Gnatochrup jest zupełnie bezbronny. Jednak uzbrojony w odpowiednie kości staje się groźnym smokiem. Jeśli ktoś zabierze mu choć jedną kość, zaciekle walczy o jej odzyskanie - potrafi być wówczas naprawdę przerażający, a przede wszystkim uparty i mściwy. Może trzymać taką urazę przez wiele długich lat, wciąż nękając i poszukując złodzieja. Kiedy jednak odzyska zgubę i znów jest w pełni sprawny, staje się potulny niczym baranek, a nawet z łatwością daje się wytresować. Chętnie poddaje się pieszczotom. Nie wiadomo, jak wytresować ten gatunek smoka, lecz Pyskaczowi udało się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Dokonał tego, oddając mu po latach ostatni fragment jego pancerza. Nie jest to jednak sposób na wytresowanie. Prawdopodobnie wystarczy dać mu cokolwiek, czego pożąda, by zdobyć jego przyjaźń. Moce i umiejętności thumb|200px|Ogień Gnatochrupa Główną, zauważalną umiejętnością Gnatochrupa jest jego głośny ryk o dość wysokim tonie. Według legendy, ryk ten jest tak głośny, że może spowodować pęknięcie ludzkich bębenków usznych. Smok może jednak ryczeć tylko wówczas, gdy jego pancerz z kości jest kompletny i nie brakuje nawet najmniejszej kosteczki. Ogień Gnatochrup zieje chmurami ognia o dość dużym zasięgu. Może nim ziać niezależnie od stanu pancerza, czy posiada kompletny, czy nie ma go w ogóle. Słabości *brak choćby jednej kości w jego pancerzu - nie może on wówczas ryczeć, choć może ziać ogniem. Zupełnie pozbawiony pancerza smok staje się bezbronny i nagi. Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są również: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Śmiercipieśnia Jajo [[Plik:GnatjajoRoB.png|thumb|134px|jajo w grze Rise of Berk]]Jajo Gnatochrupa najprawdopodobniej jest dość duże, ze względu na rozmiary, jakie osiąga sam smok. Ma niemal idealnie gładką, białą (lekko pożółkłą) skorupę, którą grafiki przedstawiają jako pękniętą w jednym miejscu (nawet, gdy smok jeszcze się nie wykluwa). Całe jajo pod wszystkimi względami, prócz wielkości, bardzo przypomina kurze jajo. W grze School of dragons jest błąd ponieważ jajo jest kościste ,a smok tylko "ubiera" kości. Pojawienie się ''Jak wytresować smoka Gnatochrup jest jednym ze smoków opisanych w Smoczym Podręczniku. Jego nieznacznie poruszająca się podobizna pojawia się tylko przez chwilę w księdze. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Gnatochrupowi poświęcony jest cały ten krótkometrażowy film. W domu Pyskacza Gbura wybucha pożar. Pyskacz opowiada o swoich przypuszczeniach, kto mógł być sprawcą ataku. Czkawka odciąga go na bok i pyta Pyskacza, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. Wikingowie nie wierzą w jego opowiadania, a załamany Pyskacz chce udowodnić, że smok istnieje. Wraz z Czkawką, Śledzikiem, Astrid, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką wyrusza na poszukiwanie smoka. W trakcie rejsu Pyskacz opowiada im, jak kiedyś, będąc na wycieczce z rodzicami znalazł zamrożonych w wielkim lodowcu wikingów. W ręku jednego z nich dostrzegł złotą skrzynkę. Zdobył ją. Znajdował się tam najpiękniejszy skarb, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. W tym momencie zaatakował go Gnatochrup, który chciał zdobyć skarb. Pyskaczowi udało się uciec. W końcu załoga dociera na wyspę Gnatochrupa (prawdopodobnie Smoczą Wyspę), gdzie na plaży leżą kości zmarłych smoków. Tymczasem Pyskacz kontynuuje swoją historię. thumb|206px|[[Nemezis Pyskacza|Nemezis atakująca Pyskacza]]Ukrył się na bardzo małej wysepce w nadziei, że Gnatochrup go nie znajdzie. Kiedy ten go dopadł, Pyskacz zaczął uciekać, jednak smoka pożarł... młotogłowy wieloryb. Gnatochrup jednak zdołał mu uciec. Kilka lat później smok ponownie dopadł Pyskacza w dżungli. Wiking uciekł na szczyt wulkanu, w którego wyłonił się wielki jak i również pożarł Gnatochrupa. Smok ponownie uciekł. Pyskacz ustawił pułapki na Gnatochrupa, jednak w końcu prześladowca go dopadł. Wiking zaczął się modlić do Thora, który go wysłuchał i zesłał jaka, ujeżdżającego wieloryba. Wybawcy rozprawili się z Gnatochrupem. Zakończywszy swoją historię (w którą towarzysze mu nie uwierzyli), Pyskacz poprosił ich o pomoc w zwabieniu i złapaniu Gnatochrupa. Kiedy smok przybywa i atakuje intruzów, Czkawka uświadamia sobie, że w klatce piersiowej smoka, ułożonej w kilku płyt, brakuje jednego elementu. Był nim skarb, który zdobył Pyskacz - mała kosteczka. Czkawka przekonuje Pyskacza, aby ten oddał smokowi brakujący element. Dzięki temu Gnatochrup staje się potulnym i przyjaznym smokiem, oraz daje się dosiąść Pyskaczowi, Czkawce i reszcie jeźdźców. Book of Dragons thumb|Gnatochrup w ''[[Book of Dragons]]W angielskiej krótkometrażówce pod tytułem Book of Dragons Gnatochrup jest jednym z opisywanych smoków. Przedstawiciela tego gatunku spotkał na swojej drodze Bork Wielki. Mężczyzna zbierał kości, które potajemnie zbierał Gnatochrup. Gdy mężczyzna się odwrócił i zobaczył bestię, ten swoim rykiem smok zdarł z niego ubranie. W grach ''Rise of Berk '' ''School of Dragons Gnatochrup jest dostępny do zakupienia w grze internetowej od 10 października 2014 roku. Smok posiada niekompletny zestaw kości (na jego nogach, brzuchu i grzbiecie widzimy ciało smoka). Smok posiada animacje Śmiertnika Zębacza. Mimo tego, że dostępny jest dopiero od 10 października można było już wcześniej zobaczyć osoby posiadające tego smoka. Prawdopodobnie byli to testerzy lub zostały one po prostu zhakowane. Ciekawostki *Gnatochrup jest jednym ze smoków, w którego istnienie nie wierzono, uważano za mit. Drugim jest Zaduśny Zdech. *Smok ten pojawia się w przewodniku po grze ''School of Dragons na oficjalnej stronie gry, stąd można sądzić, że występuje w grze School of Dragons. Kilkoro graczy go tam znalazło, smok pojawił się później, 10 października jako jeden z gatunków dostępnych do kupienia i wytresowania. *Chociaż każdy smok indywidualnie układa swój pancerz, wszystkie znane osobniki wyglądają identycznie. Podobnie jest w grze School of Dragons wszystkie osobniki są takie same. *Smok posiada dwa "zestawy" kości - pierwszy stanowi szkielet Gnatochrupa, zaś drugi kościany pancerz, stworzony z cudzych kości. * Według Book of Dragons Gnatochrup to jedna z odmian Zmiennoskrzydłego, u której możliwość wtopienia się w tło powoduje mniej odporną skórę, niż u innych gatunków. Nie jest to jednak logiczne ze względu na ogromne różnice anatomiczne między tymi gatunkami. * Raz na rok Gnatochrupy zrzucają z siebie niektóre kości, aby zrobić miejsce dla nowszych i twardszych. * Prawdopodobnie skóra smoka wytwarza sole wapnia np: siarczan VI wapnia które łączą kości ze sobą . Zobacz też en::Boneknapper es::Rompehuesos ru:Костолом Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Tajemnicza klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk